


To Go Boldly

by Andraste



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trips to other universes don't have to go badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go Boldly

"So, to summarise: humanity has evolved past violent conflict, and joined a benevolent union of alien species. In this reality, I am the captain of a starship that explores space on behalf of that Federation, with the assistance of a brilliant and talented crew. Including Dr. Beverly Crusher, who has a ... personal interest ... in Jean-Luc Picard."

The partial telepath - Deanna - smiled and nodded. "Yes. You should be able to maintain the captain's identity, until we find a way to put you back in your own body."

It was an unworthy thought, but Charles Xavier still wondered what the hurry was.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where No Mutant Has Gone Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285) by [Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers)




End file.
